


morning routines

by UndyingFxdelity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not a Morning Person (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Cooks, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Finale, Short One Shot, the finale doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingFxdelity/pseuds/UndyingFxdelity
Summary: Castiel is definitely not a morning person, but Dean doesn't mind
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	morning routines

It had been a few weeks since Jack came back down from god knows where to give Cas the choice between getting his grace restored and his wings back or letting Jack turn him fully human

("that's some Barbie movie type a shit", Dean had said after Cas told him about the other option later - he did not tell him before in fear he would try to talk him out of it)

It was an easy choice for Castiel, though.

He made it long before Jack even gave him the option to do it for him, and learning that only removing his grace would not be enough to keep him out of the empty in the end - he would still be an angel afterall, powerless, but an angel - only made him more certain in his decision.

So he made his choice, content it will be the right one.

He will get to grow old with Dean, wake up and get to sleep every morning and night next to him.

To get that, he would deal with all the inconveniences being human would bring with it.

What he didn't consider was how unpleasant waking up in the morning would be, especially after nights with way too little sleep.

So most mornings Cas would wake up alone afterall - Dean's old-man back simply wasn't made to stay in bed for hours after waking up.

But Cas doesn't mind.

By the time Cas does get up, Dean is standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast (or is it considered lunch by the time he gets up? Cas decides it doesn't matter)

Cas comes up behind Dean, making a point of walking a little louder than should be necessary to not startle him when he lets his arms slide around Dean's waist.

(the first time Cas did this Dean had to start over with his cooking after it landed on the floor, and Cas nearly with it. Not sneaking up behind someone who's had to watch his back all his life should be obvious, shouldn't it?)

Cas presses up close, locks his arms in front of Dean and let's his forehead fall on his shoulder

"good morning grumpy", Dean says through a smile.

"I will never get used to waking up", is the only thing Cas replies.

They stay like that until breakfast is finished, Cas trying hard not to fall asleep on Dean's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of ideas that all take place in the same post-canon (post 15x19) thing and I'm thinking about adding them all to a collection eventually. I'm not a good writer so I probably won't, but we'll see :)
> 
> I drew this inspired by it https://www.instagram.com/p/CLe7TzhH7Ha/?igshid=bv8dbdtnjpb8


End file.
